


The Angel in His Life

by Raina_StormFire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, suga is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_StormFire/pseuds/Raina_StormFire
Summary: Daichi had a bad day at work and Suga knows exactly how to make him feel better.





	The Angel in His Life

Daichi considered himself to be a pretty laid back guy. He let a lot of things slide back when he was the captain of Karasuno. But there were just some things that he couldn't stand. One of those things was when his routine was broken. Daichi was a creature of habit. He got up at the same time everyday he had work. Then he showered, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair; always in that order. When he came home he liked to sit down in his reclining chair and either watch TV or talk with Suga.

Daichi opened the door to his and Suga’s shared apartment. His boss had kept him late in order to finish a project. His boss was as irritable as ever and had put Daichi into a rather annoyed mood. He couldn’t wait to just sit down and relax.

“Suga, I’m home.” 

“Hey babe,” Daichi heard his voice from the living room. He set his things down on the kitchen table. 

“I got your text about being late, so I just went ahead and ate. Are you hungry? There’s leftovers.”

“Thanks but I ate a late lunch so I’m not hungry.” When he arrived in the room a small frown crossed his face.

“Suga what are you doing?” He asked calmly. Suga smirked at him, mischief twinkling in his eye. He looked extremely smug as he sat in Daichi’s chair. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Suga said his smile growing wider, “I was just waiting patiently for you to come home like a good boyfriend.” 

Daichi looked up at the ceiling and sighed an exasperated sigh. “Come on, just move already.” 

“Make me.” He challenged, his eyes harding. 

Daichi raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Well you asked for it.” He walked over to the chair in two short steps and loomed over him. 

Suga gulped, giving Daichi a nervous smile. “Now babe before you do anything too crazy remember that-” Suga’s plea was cut off with a loud squeak of surprise when Daichi picked him up. He had Suga in his arms bridal style and was grinning teasingly at him. 

“That was a cute noise.” he said with a small laugh.

Suga crinkled his nose, “How rude.” He squirmed around in Daichi’s arms. “Put me down.”

“You look cute like this, so I think I’m just going to keep you in my arms.” Dachi said, his smile growing wider.

Suga face turned a light shade of pink after that comment. Then he raised his head upto Daichi’s level and gave him his most angelic smile. Daichi was momentarily blinded by the beauty of Suga’s smile. This gave Suga the opportunity to wrap his arms around his neck and to rub their noses together. 

“Please,” he pleaded batting his long eyelashes at him. Daichi gulped. 

“I’ll make worth your while.” He whispered into his ear seductively. Daichi’s face slowly started to redden and his arms went slack with surprise. 

“Now put me down!” Suga unwrapped his arms quickly and made a leap for the couch. Daichi, though he was still in a bit of a daze, grabbed Suga’s waist when he jumped. Only, the momentum he had gained from his jump was too strong and Daichi was dragged down with Suga onto the couch. 

Suga let out a grunt as Daichi’s entire weight fell on him, lying chest to chest. “Hey uh could you get off me? You’re kind of heavy.” 

“Oh sorry,” Daichi propped himself up with his hands, now on either side of Suga’s face. He smiled contently. Suga had known Daichi was not in a good mood and wanted to help. Apparently Suga had decided that sitting in his chair in order to get him to mess around with him would be the best way to help him. 

“Thank you for cheering me up.” 

Suga smiled back warmly, “Of course, whenever you’re down, I’ll be here to pick you back up.” Daichi thanked the universe for leading Suga into his life as he gazed at his angelic face. 

“Now that you are all back to normal, why don’t you let me make you feel even better.” His angelic look turned to one of pure sin as his smile turned sly and his eyes now lustful. 

Daichi sat back on the couch and gazed at Suga. He cocked an eyebrow at Daichi and his grin grew even wider. Without warning Daichi grabbed him by the waist and stepped of the couch dangling Suga a few inches from the ground. He looked at him in confusion, then his eyes widened as Daichi threw him over his shoulder. 

“You know your’re probably getting to heavy for this.” Daichi said with a teasing smile.

Suga turned his head the best he could while he was upside down to glare at him. “Hey this was your idea. Now where are you taking me.”

Daichi began to walk towards their shared bedroom. “Well you offered to make me feel better, but I’m doing fine now. I think I’d rather return the favor.” He laughed as Suga’s face reddened and covered his face with his hands. 

“I don’t like you very much right now.” Suga said, his faced still hidden in his hands. 

“Nah you love me.” 

“I guess you’re right.” He said, removing his hands to smile sincerely at Daichi. He smiled back, happy that he had this angel in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction.net   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
